A Womans Pain
by ambie-bo-bambi
Summary: Maka starts her period unexpectedly early. Thankfully Soul is home and awake and is willing to help her out


**Hello! I'm "Ambie-bo-Bambi" new to . I've read lots of different fanfictions on some of my favorite anime's on here, read just about all the ones that interests me on this site so i decided to create an account and start making my own! I'm fairly new to story writing but i am very creative so i hope you enjoy my stories! Probably going to start with some "one-shot" stories until i get the hang of the app lolz so hello again and hope you enjoy!**

 **Heres a first try at my own fanfic**

 **I do not own Soul Eater nor do i own the characters!**

 **A SoulxMaka story**

 **A Womans Pain**

Today was not a good day for Maka Albarn. It was 3am on a Saturday morning when Maka awoke suddenly to an all too familiar feeling in her neather regions signaling the start of her most dreaded week. To worsen matters, she wasn't expecting to start so early, as shown by her ruined pink bed sheets. She groaned in pain as another wave of pain hit her, causing the poor girl to curl into a ball and tears to prick her eyes. Maka was in too much pain to move and clean up anything, she always got severe cramps like this. If only it hadn't come so early.. through a break in the waves of pain, Maka heard it, the sound of Soul's video game in the livingroom.

 _'Soul is_ still _playing that darn game? Doesn't he ever sleep on Saturdays?'_ Maka pondered to herself. Boys, they sure are a strange species. _'Wait a second, if i can just make it to the door, maybe soul could help!'_ Then Maka groaned again, both in pain and embarrassment. _'Oh who am I kidding?.. Soul probably thinks a womans cycle is "uncool" and gross.. but what other choice do I have? It hurts too much to move..'_ that thought was reinstated as a nother terrible bout of pain wracked her body causing her to sob. _'Screw it.. its worth a shot'_

Slowly Maka uncurled herself and started towards her door, each step making the pain in her gut worsen. She managed to get to her door and pull it open until a painful cramp ripped through her drawing out another sob as she hit the floor. The sound startled Soul so bad his controller flung across the couch and he just about jumped 5 feet off the cushions.

"Fuck, Maka, are you alright?? What happened??" Soul exclaimed, darting towards his sobbing meister on the floor. Her face flushed a bit when he reached her. "I-I'm okay, I just need you to get the m-midol from the cabinet.." Maka all but muttered the last part of her request, but loud enough Soul heard her. It was only when he noticed the large red spot on the insides of her thighs from her 'cris-crossed' position on the floor that he understood what was wrong.

Carefully, Soul picked Maka up and walked her to the bathroom amd sat her down onto the toilet seat before starting the tub filling it with hot water and pouring in some of the Epsom salts she always uses to ease her aches after their battles. He exited the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving the meister baffled. _'What... aren't guys supposed to be grossed out by stuff like this?.. I guess he started the bath with the intention of me getting in.'_ Maka decided to take him up on his offer and undressed herself before easing into the tub. She was only in for about 5 minutes before a knock on the door startled her.

"Hey Maka, I've got the meds u were askin for, would u mind closing the curtain so i can bring it in?" Soul asked from the other side of the door. I litte surprised, she agreed and closed it. She heard a cup and the container of meds get set on the edge of the bath before she heard Soul make his exit. Relieved to see the little bottle of heaven, Maka quickly took a couple and then relaxed back into the water. Maka only emerged from the tub after the water started getting cold. It was then she noted the lack of towel and clothes in the bathroom.

"Soul, c-could you get me a towel and some clothes?" This whole predicament was embarrassing Maka tenfold making her uncharacteristically stutter. She's just going to blame it on the fact that she's tired though.

"Yeah, sure, what pajamas do you want?" He replied, seemingly from the other side of the apartment. Odd, thats where her bedroom is.. " Would u mind grabbing my pink cotton shorts and theres a big blue shirt on my chair.. oh a-and in my top right drawer of my dresser, um... could u grab a pair of my plain white u-underwear..." Maka's face was burning up, she thought she was going to die of embarrassment tonight. She heard a hum in reply before the door was cracked open and articles of clothing and a towel was placed on the sink. She swore she heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. _"I guess he realized that the shirt isn't actually mine.. of coarse he'd recognize his favorite shirt"_

Maka dried and dressed, taking care of her lady problem before going back out to thank Soul. Passing by the clock she realized how late it was, ready being 4:45am. _"Well, at least there isn't school in the morning"_

Reaching her bedroom to go change her sheets, she stopped in her tracks to the sight before her. Soul was in her room, fixing up her blankets, her dirtied sheets in a pile on the floor. Needless to say, Maka was shocked. "S-soul? Uh.. you know i could have done that myself.." she stuttered embarrassingly, twiddling her fingers looking anywhere but at him. Soul merely chuckled and shrugged. "Its no big deal, you looked like you were in pain and cool guys don't let women in pain work" He stated the last part with his signature grin. With the dirty sheets in hand he went to exit to the laundry room, but not before ruffling Maka's hair and pulling her in to kiss her temple. "Get some rest Maks" He told her using his pet-name for her. Stiffly she crawled back into her new clean sheets and was left to ponder herself back to sleep. _'D-did he just... or did i imagine it?... No. he definitely just kissed my head. But,... why?..'_

The next morning Maka woke up groggily to the smell of waffles and eggs. _'Thats odd, Soul doesn't usually cook breakfast'_ She crawled out of bed and sat at the table, looking at Soul questionably. Dishing out the food, Soul joined her, both eating in silence. Not being able to stand the silence and the odd looks Maka kept giving him, Soul finally let up. "Okay, what's buggin ya bookworm?" Soul asked casually folding his hands under his chin resting on the table. "N-nothing.. just thinking, is all.." She replied subtly. "Hmm I don't buy it. Come on Maka, i'll figure it out sooner or later so just spill." He egged on. "Okay, okay fine. I was j-just wondering.. why'd you help me so much last night?.. i mean, i'm not ungrateful or anything, i just thought that guys would be.. you know.. grossed out by that sort of...thing.." Maka answered embarrassingly.

"Nah, only uncool guys are grossed out by that. And I'm as cool as they come. Besides, you're my meister, I can't very well have just left you there" he replied smoothly. Maka frowned. _"Of coarse, he only helped because he felt obligated to.."_ Soul noticed her frown at the mention of helping his meister. He smiled knowingly, reached up and ruffled her hair. "I also helped because i love you Maks, you should know that." She blushed at that statement. "I-I'm gonna go put on the news" she hurried out the kitchen and plopped on the couch, But her meds wore off and as she sat down she started a new bout of cramps and slumped and groaned. Soul heard this and knowingly got her some more medication and sat down next her her. After she took it he made maka face him, hand on her chin and faces dangerously close. Her face flushed at the feel of his breath on her face from the close proximity. He leaned in and closed the distance, their lips sealing in a sweet kiss, maka frozen in shock but melting into it. As they separated, still close to each other's face, soul reinforced what he said before. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you maka. I love you more than just my meister. I love you more than anything Maka and I'd gladly help you with anything I am able to help you with." Maka's eyes started to water at his kind words. "I love you too Soul" she said, smiling before they joined in another kiss, which lead into an all day cuddle fest on the couch.

—— End.

 **Okay, I know, its not the best story in the world, but i do hope to get better at writing, please leave reviews and suggestions I'd be glad to recieve some advice from more experienced writers!**

 **The Anime Soul Eater and its character DO NOT belong to me, they belong to their original creaters.**


End file.
